


goody two shoes

by Karturtle (karturtle)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves' Tentacles | Bentacles, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, ben finally says hi to hazel, i guess its not too violent? its just pretty dramatic. and also i think some ribs were broken, klaus is most definitely having a panic attack, tuacreatorsbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karturtle/pseuds/Karturtle
Summary: An old friend stops by. Certain people in the Hargreeves household don't appreciate this.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 19
Kudos: 390





	goody two shoes

Klaus was pretty sure the mansion was empty. He was doing a lot of aimless wandering as he talked to himself and nobody at all for lack of interesting company. 

But the universe seemed to realize how bored he was, and how desperate he was for a distraction. Idle hands, and all that.

Now, usually when someone was at the door, it was Grace or Pogo’s job to answer and ward off any unpleasant customers trying to hound the Academy. But Klaus was already in the living room, and when he heard the knock he couldn’t help the way his feet carried him. He wanted a something to do and couldn’t stand to be alone in his room, so dealing with whoever was gracing their front door seemed like a fantastic idea. With any luck, it was someone more interesting than a random fan.

He opened the door with a flourish, “Welcome to Casa De Hargreeves, home of the world’s saddest superh- _ oly fuck _ !” He immediately slammed the door and pressed his back up against it after seeing who it was, his heart hammering.

After a moment, there was another patient knock. It rattled him out of some of his shock. “Hey!” The man called, “I’m sorry about the torture, okay? I’ve just gotta talk to your brother and then I’ll go.”

At the mention of  _ brother _ , Klaus tugged on the ever present feeling in his chest. “Sure, fine! Sure! I’ll get on that!” He shouted, a hysteric edge to his voice. Ben appeared in front of him with a confused frown at being summoned so suddenly, looking like he was mid-chapter in his ever present book.

“..Klaus?” Ben asked slowly, noticing how pale and weird he looked.

“There’s someone at the door for one of my brothers.” Klaus said with a hysteric giggle, then clapped his hand over his mouth as another knock came, his eyes wide. He scrambled away from the door and backed up, trying not to trip over himself. Was he shaking? When did he start shaking?

Ben furrowed his brow and stuck his ghostly head out the door. He must’ve been visible for some reason, because he heard Hazel give an undignified shriek. Most people did that when Ben decided to stick his head through doors unannounced.

“Klaus,” He said, head back inside as he turned to glare at his brother. “Make me corporeal.” With that, he stepped out the door.

Unfortunately for Hazel, Klaus was beginning to have a pretty good grasp on his Ben-related powers. And his powers were more often than not fueled by _ fear _ , so. Ben seemed to know what he was talking about like always, and got what he wanted.

“What- who the fuck are you?” He heard a muffled voice ask, “ _ What _ are you?”

“Klaus’ brother.” Ben replied darkly. There was a moment of silence.

Hazel screamed.

Klaus was stuck to the marble floor, his body freezing as his powers flooded through him and mingled with his ice cold fear. The shouting and threatening from outside was enough to summon Five, at least. He took one look at a terrified Klaus with his vibrant, glowing hands and swore.

Five flung the front door open for both to see an ethereal Ben with his hoodie pulled up, two tentacles suspending his former coworker high up in the air. Ben had a dark, dark look in his eye as they writhed and tightened around the man.

“Five!” Hazel yelled, “Do something,  _ please _ !”

“Ben!” Five shouted even as he took a step back, because the sight of The Horror in full form was still enough to rattle even the most ruthless of pint-sized assassins. “ _ Drop him _ !”

“He hurt Klaus.” Ben hissed, his voice… not right, “He tortured Klaus, _ they _ tortured him, hours,  _ days _ \--”

“We’re even, Ben! He fixed it!”

Ben’s dark eyes turned on Five, and Five took a sharp breath. “Fixed it?” He replied coolly, “Fixed the hours of trauma and  _ torment _ a master assassin inflicted on our brother?” He raised his voice, but it wasn’t quite  _ his _ voice anymore. “On  _ Klaus _ ?”

“Let him down and we’ll- _ I’ll _ explain  _ everything _ .” Five finally gathered himself enough to take a few steps forward. “Come on Ben, this isn’t you.”

“ _ He hurt Klaus _ .” They snarled.

Hazel was just doing a bunch of pleading and begging, and Five cast a worried, if not somewhat disdainful look at him. “He redeemed himself and he needs a second chance,  _ just like we do _ .”

“Not for this.” The tentacles tightened a fraction. Hazel stopped making anything more than choked, gasping sounds. They were on a time crunch now. “ _ Never for this _ .”

“Ben,” Five implored, eyes wide and frantic, “Are- are you helping Klaus right now? Are you _ really _ helping?” He looked back towards the sheet-white and glowing blue Klaus, frozen in the doorway. Ben followed his gaze, and then he and Five made eye contact again.

Ben shuddered, casting one last look of pure malice towards Hazel before the tentacles retreated in seconds.

Hazel fell to the ground with an audible thump, and Five winced. He was at  _ least _ a few yards in the air when Ben dropped him like a sack of bricks.

Striding past Five, Ben wrapped an arm around his fear-frozen brother. Usually it was Klaus initiating all the affection between the brothers, but this was a special occasion where Klaus’s arms were clamped over his ribs in a death grip on himself. Ben had to take the initiative, obviously. He gently jostled Klaus, searching his face intently.

“Klaus. Listen, Klaus, you’re safe, okay?” He said, his voice firm and even, “You’re at the Academy, and I’ll kick Hazel’s ass again if he even steps towards you. You’re safe with me. I won’t let him touch you.”

Klaus sucked in a shuddery breath, and then another, and then another. “Thanks, Benny.” He mumbled, still fixated on Hazel even as Ben gently tried to walk them back towards the stairs. “Thank you. Thanks.”

“Any time.” Ben replied, “Believe me. Any time.”

“Fucking hell.” Five breathed out. “Forget  _ Klaus _ ’ powers, we’re working on  _ yours  _ next.”

“I know what I’m doing.” Ben said ominously, looking over his shoulder. “You weren’t there, Five.” There was a hint of blame in his voice.

“..I know, Ben.” Five sighed. “We’ll fix it, though. We always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> look i like hazel A LOT as a character but he cant just waltz back in here with no consequences. i was originally going to have dave in here, but someone Just wrote the perfect fic of dave decking hazel and it was too beautiful to top, so i went for the next best thing. i dont know how i feel about this one but here it is
> 
> written for the hazel square of my @tuacreatorsbingo over on tumblr


End file.
